How To Propose
by TribalGirl
Summary: "No, that's not how you propose. At all. THIS is how you propose." GerIta, fluff.


**OHMIGOD I'M SORRY. That is the LAST time I try to post a fic from my iPod because Document Manager is a total biznitch in that format. My changes didn't save so the end was cut off and it's just really embarrassing.**

**So, anyway, I keep seeing these GerIta marriage proposal fics all over the place, they're always way too fluffy and really OOc, so I told myself I**** was never going to write one. But then I had this idea to put my own twist on it, so here you go. (Long sentence is long)**

* * *

It was raining slightly; not hard, but enough to sharpen the colors in the air and to dissuade Feliciano from walking back home from the meeting. Ludwig had offered to drive him, and they were now immersed in rather slow traffic.

"Come on," Ludwig muttered impatiently, tapping his fingers against the wheel, his knee jiggling up and down. It really wasn't that slow, even by his standards, but he needed to let out his tension somehow. His hand slipped into his pocket and rubbed along the smooth velvet of the ring box as once more he wondered what he was doing.

It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it. On the contrary, he'd stayed up nights weighing the options, thinking about the consequences, before deciding to go ahead with it. It was just - well, he didn't know what it was, but for some reason he felt wracked with nerves. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy thing? Not a stressful one?

Finally they reached the driveway of Feliciano's house, and Ludwig stopped the car.

Feliciano unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride, Ludwig!" he said brightly, and made as though to leave.

"Wait!" Ludwig had not meant for that to be quite so loud.

Feliciano paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Feliciano, I - I -" He couldn't do this. His face was bright red and he felt as though he were about to die, right there, just sink through the floor. "W-w-will y-y -" He pulled the box out of his pocket, shoved it forward, and flicked open the lid, not making eye contact. "Willyoumarryme?" The words tumbled out in a rush, and he thought, Well, that's done. No turning back now.

Silence met his ears. Not a good sign. He risked a glance, and Feliciano was staring at the ring, looking slightly puzzled. He frowned minutely, as though trying to figure something out. "That's wrong."

"What?" Ludwig felt something break a little inside of him. Feliciano had, apparently, just turned him down.

"Here, move." Feliciano nudged Ludwig over to the side a little, then clambered over him into the driver's seat. With the only option left, Ludwig took the passenger's seat. Feliciano started the car so suddenly that Ludwig barely had time to buckle in before they pulled out of the driveway.

They drove down the street and into the town in silence, rain swishing against the tires. Feliciano looked quite cheerful, even humming under his breath, but Ludwig could only sit staring at the ring, his stomach twisting, wondering what he had done wrong.

They only stopped once, and that was when Feliciano left the car and came back with a bouquet of red roses, which only served to confuse Ludwig even further. They drove on, still not speaking, until they reached the park. It was largely deserted, the light rain being enough to drive most people indoors.

"Here, we're getting out now." Despite his short words, Feliciano still seemed happy enough. "No -" he added as Ludwig got out of the car. "You have to bring the ring too."

Thoroughly mystified by now, Ludwig collected the ring and allowed Feliciano to lead him to one of the gardens, a rather beautiful bower of roses tucked away next to a stream. Fat drops dotted the petals of every flower, and the rain hissed on the surface of the water. Feliciano positioned Ludwig in the center of the path, and only then appeared to notice his stricken face. "Did I confuse you? Oh, sorry, it's just that I didn't really think you were proposing at first, the way you did it."

"What -"

"Ring, please?" Ludwig numbly handed over the ring. Feliciano took and continued talking. "What I'm trying to say is, that's not how you propose to someone. At all. This is how you propose to someone."

Before Ludwig's eyes, Feliciano sank down on one knee in the middle of the gravel path, holding the flowers in one hand and the ring in the other.

"Ludwig," he proclaimed, "I love you more than anything else in the world, and I want to be with you forever and ever. "Will you -" here he opened the box, and the ring flashed in the cloudy light "- do me the extreme honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"

Silence. Ludwig coughed, not understanding this at all. Feliciano was trying to... show him? Show him how to - "Um, I see."

"But you forgot the most important part!" Feliciano was still beaming for some reason. "You have to say yes!

"Ah - yes?" Then, as Ludwig's mind understood a little more fully what was going on, he straightened and cleared his throat. "I mean, yes. I accept, I -" What was he supposed to say in this situation?

"Hmm." Feliciano got up from his kneeling position and dusted off the knees of his pants. "Didn't have quite the eloquence it should have, but it still works I guess..." Then he dropped both ring and roses and launched himself at Ludwig, wrapping both arms around his neck. "Yay! I love you so much!"

As soon as Feliciano released him, Ludwig just had time to pick up the ring and bouquet before Feliciano grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back towards the car. "I can't wait to tell everyone! Oh, and we've got to set a date, too. I've always loved the idea of a beach wedding - what should we wear? Someone should tie up my brother until it's all done with. I'll get Francis to make us the best wedding cake ever! And we need to get started on the invitations, too -"

Stumbling back to the car, Feliciano's chatter ringing in his ears, Ludwig's bemused mind stirred, pulled itself together, and he realized that they were now officially engaged.

* * *

**So yeah, I fixed the problem I think. Apologies to all those who read it and didn't get it the first time. Please review, I enjoy long reviews with lots of constructive criticism!**


End file.
